


Blue Fire

by CalebBrovus



Series: Blue Fire [1]
Category: Vindictus
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Dark, Evie - Freeform, F/M, Hurk - Freeform, Lann, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Vella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebBrovus/pseuds/CalebBrovus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is such a cruel place. A world that hates the brave, and punishes the heroes. A world where the gods themselves despise destiny. Two childhood best friends Seevus and Lithera must fight against this flow to fix the world that turns it's back on them, the very world that reminds them that the gods have the entire world to destroy them with, and the mortals only have themselves.<br/>_<br/>This story is a about two people, a swordsmen and a female magician who have a shattered past and are unable to recover themselves, so they seek help to take the answers but the real question is, who will dare defy the gods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: The New Proposition Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this AWESOME story for my friend, Candy, aka Phatbetch, because she was like "OMG LOL, so liek, you should make me a story. ;c" And I was like
> 
> "One does not simply ask for a crack-ish, funny story from me, here's something dark instead bich."
> 
> ^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is such a cruel place. A world that hates the brave, and punishes the heroes. A world where the gods themselves despise destiny. Two childhood best friends Seevus and Lithera must fight against this flow to fix the world that turns it's back on them, the very world that reminds them that the gods have the entire world to destroy them with, and the mortals only have themselves.  
>  _  
>  This story is a about two people, a swordsmen and a female magician who have a shattered past and are unable to recover themselves, so they seek help to take the answers but the real question is, who will dare defy the gods?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making this AWESOME story for my friend, Candy, aka Phatbetch, because she was like "OMG LOL, so liek, you should make me a story. ;c" And I was like
> 
> "One does not simply ask for a crack-ish, funny story from me, here's something dark instead bich."
> 
> Warning - Unbeta'd.

Seevus was snapped out of his daydream by rustling. Lithera, the staff wielding girl, groaned. The pain in her head was dense and felt heavy but was replace with anger when she remembered just how she got here.

* * *

 

_"I am NOT going."_

_"What? But Ingkells-"_

_"I dont care if he invited us personally! I'm not going to that death maze!"_

_"Lithera, perhaps you should reconsider. Seevus is right, this is an invitation from Lord Ingkells himself."_

_"Yeah, I mean he's like, a King, or something."_

_"Yes. "Like a King or something." I'm not going."_

_"Parrish here agrees with Amexia and me. Your the fourth to our thing. C'mon"_

_"No!"_

_"Fine. Parrish, grab her arms. Amexia hand me that sake."_

_"What the f-"_

* * *

" **OH HELL NO, DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT**!?" Lithera boomed all of a sudden. If there was any  
sleepiness left in Seevus, it was all gone now. He warily gazed at her, aware of her anger.  
"I know, _KNOW_ , I'm **NOT** in Ingkells Castle." She snapped at Seevus.

"..." Seevus silence was more than enough of a confirmation as Kobolds are born for battle. Lithera had looked around the room. It was pretty big, gigantic even. The floors were made of wood and looked so polished she could see her reflection on it. The light from the large windows filled the room, the curtains all white with a lovely golden tips that curve in a way that just accentuated the beauty of it with it splitting and opening outwards towards the bottom. The bed had a similar design, being all white with silk blankets and incredibly soft white pillows. She turned to Seevus who was frowning at her, then shifted her gaze outside the window as she noticed the garden.

"Is this Ingkell's castle?" Lithera asked, the tone of her voice betraying her greatly, which clearly shown her amazement and awe. She saw a golem made of rock just roaming around the garden, with soldiers practicing combat with each other. The lovely grass and bushes, along with the white sky dotted with the perfect amount of sun and clouds to make it truly blemish.

"Yeah." Seevus replied. He's face softened and the light combined with the expression made him look oddly content. Truly, if Seevus was like this more often, he wouldn't be such a hassle. He almost looks like a real soldier then a mercenary. Speaking of mercenaries...

"Where are the others?" Lithera asked. She was somewhat satisfied with what she seen thus far with the room and the garden. Surely if the room and garden is this nice, then the rest cant be as bad as the stories say, right? Despite this, she wanted to see the castle for herself.

"Parrish and Amexia have their own rooms, and I slept in my own room but I woke up really early to the sound of that..." Seevus turned his head to the window, most likely to the golem. "rock thing. I'm here because I wanted to make sure you didn't run off in a fit or something."

Lithera blushed, it was times like this she really hated how despite how many times Seevus has showed concern for her, she kept feeling a strange knot in her stomach every time. She had known Seevus since she they were both children. Seevus was a commoner, " _a bastard son_ " her mother had called Seevus. Lithera was of noble heritage but this didn't stop her from talking to the commoner.

Lithera sighed, she felt a bit nostalgic when she remembers how they bonded over feeling bored and anxious for adventure and the loss of their fatherly figure. This was so long ago, she was truly feeling old.

Seevus and Lithera turned their heads to the door when they heard it turning. In came in Parrish, a tall muscular man with a mohawk, light skin, and blue eyes with that great-sword of his, Amexia, a well endowed woman with pink hair, a blue heart tattoo on her face, blue eyes, and light skin as well. Alongside them were Ingkells and Silberin.

Parrish had his armor, the "K-9 set" as he referred it. Amexia had a black hat with pink highlights, black dress shirt with multiple eligant laces, a black skirt that was way too short in Lithera's opinion. She also had white boots with black laces. Lithera turned to Seevus and noticed his black and blue Nighthawk armor. Though, he replaced it with a open jacket and a necklace. He was still wearing those horns on his head, even though the holiday where everyone dress like monsters and pull pranks has far passed, Seevus still remains with those horns. She sighed again and stared into his blue eyes for a second, moving it to his black hair, then remembered they were not alone.

"Well good morning to you, Spell-caster. I see your finally awake from your drinking tournament." Said Ingkells in a cheery tone. At his words, Lithera glared at Seevus briefly then her expression softened and she got up in her... pajamas?

"Who changed my clothes?" She asked horrified.

"Parrish did. We figured since girls aren't really in his... interests, it would be best." Said Amexia as graceful and elegant as ever, with her signature charismatic tone. She was displaying a clearly amused smirk at Lithera's unamused expression.

"Well now that that is over, how about that tour I promised everyone?" Ingkells said. Seevus face lightened up, Amexia flashing that signature smirk of hers, Seevus getting up and smiling which makes him look incredibly younger. Lithera was almost jealous of that. Almost.

"Thats fine but I need to change to my clothes. Parrish where did you put them?" Lithera asked, to which Parrish pointed one of the many chairs in the room. She got dressed when everyone promptly left the room, wearing a white rabbit hat, a steam-themed shirt she got for throwing 1000 snowballs at poor unsuspecting mercenaries with Seevus. It was mainly black with blades at the breasts, and a zipper. The arm portion opened toward the side, revealing a white frill and her black lace on her hands. She wore a black pants that she sometimes felt too tight on her. Her shoes were a black pair of plain wonderland shoes.

Lithera stepped outside and was met with Seevus, Parrish, Amexia, Ingkells, Silberin, and a  
handsome man with white hair, as well as a incredibly breath taking female maid. The man with  
white hair looked at her and smiled and bowed.

"M'lady." He simply said.

"Allow me to introduce you to Cloyan, he is one of the best swordsman in Ortel Castle. Really, you would be surprised." Ingkells said. She took a look at Cloyan again and blinked twice. This was THE Cloyan? "And this here is our main spell master and trainer for any rare mages that happen to stop by. Her name is Claudia."

Lithera offered her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Cloyan. I am Lithera." Cloyan took her hand and pressed quick kiss to it and let it go. Lithera blushed, Seevus felt threatened by the fact Cloyan had the position as best swordsmen in Ortel Castle, Amexia was still showing an amused expression, Parrish looked excited. A little too excited. When Cloyan turned to Parrish and turned away, he dropped his shoulders. Honestly, he just a kicked puppy at times.

Claudia completely ignored Lithera and stared deeply at Seevus. That look in her red eye is all too mischievous.

"Well, lets get this tour started then?"

_  
 **Later that day**

It was night. Even in the night, the sky and view from Lithera's view was as serene and beautiful. It was completely addicting. Just yesterday she was swearing she would never come to Ortel Castle and now that she is actually here she cant believe her own eyes. The curtains which were transparent through the morning, letting the sun go through in a way that was just perfect were now completely closed, the golden embroidery leaving a nostalgic feeling of home. _Home_... **_Home_**...

" _Mother, where is father? Why has he not returned from battle yet?" A young Lithera asked her mother that day. It was morning and Cylrial has not left her room. Was it Cyrial? Lithera can vaguely remember her name and face. When she entered she was overwhelmed with a white bright light. In that light she saw Cylrial's silhouette, standing by the window. She did not answer._

_"Mama?" Lithera broke her rules, she was to use her manners, calling her "mama" was something lower class peasants did. She usually got a response out of her mother when she called her mama instead of mother. Except this time, she didn't get no response. She walked closer and closer to Cylrial, each step a mile in her mind, each detail suddenly disappeared in a blue hue except for the light. When she had reached her mother and stared up at her. When her mother looked back at Lithera, her face was full of tears, the light did wonders in making it graceful._

_"Mama? Where is my daddy?" No response._

Suddenly, she had jumped from her bed and landed onto the floor. _These memories. Why have they just resurfaced now? These memories are definitely mine. But why does her sad tears fill me with hope?_ ' Lithera had not realized a hand wiped a tear from her face. She looked up and saw Amexia, in a silk blouse, a long silk skirt with multiple frills that reached just barely over under her knees. She was wearing bunny slippers. Her face was a mix of sympathetic and tense.

"Amexia." Lithera let out in a broken voice. Amexia had gathered Lithera into her arms to pillow her tears and sobs. She gently stroked her hair in a friendly manner that calmed Lithera. She had not register exactly when she started sobbing and crying but it was all out there.

"I cant remember them. I cant remember who my parents are. But I ke-keep thinking about them." She let out in between sobs and whimpers. "I cant remember where my mom went, I don't know where my dad is. I cant even remember his name or what he looked like but I k-knew that deep d-down I loved them both so much!" Lithera spilled while Amexia gently kept brushing her hair.

"I will not lie to you and say I know what you are experiencing, Lithera, but I do have something similar." Amexia said, a strange wind coming from the window. That's right, she forgot to close it.

"Once, a long time ago, I was not royalty. I was a pirate, and... And I met a man." Lithera looked up to Amexia's blissful eyes looking towards the sky, the candle that illuminated the room long since went off with the first wind, the only thing lighting the room was the moon, the color looked well on her sapphire eyes.

"Back when I was a pirate, I was often called the Cold-Hearted Vampire. And one day, this man wielding a crossbow, confronted me and stole my heart. I could never stop thinking about him." The fourth wave blew Amexia's hair in a way that showed how much Amexia really did change and matured.

"And then one day, I was going to ask him to take my hand in marriage, to give up the pirate life, and settle down. But. That was the last day I ever saw him." Amexia turned her eyes to Lithera and finally turned her face to her as well, her eyes glowed blue in the dark. _My mind is just playing tricks on me._ she thought to herself.

"As I stood there, under the moon I remember feeling angry but guilty, relieved but stressed, feeling betrayed yet sincere. I just knew from the vivid clear moon that just stole my eyes that I would never see him in this world again. But I had something to keep in memory of him." Amexia turned to the window this time, Lithera followed her gaze to the full moon.

"He left me the entire night and moon as a memento of our love."

All was quiet for a minute.

But then.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Both Lithera and Amexia got up in a haste and ran to the window.

"Guard those gates! Hurry up!"

"Don't let those bastards in!"

"Protect the castle even if it means your life!"

"Where the hell is Aghlan!?"

The girls were lost in the commotion, the guards barracking the gates, readying ballistas, soldiers pushing the gate. And then...

"Lithera! Up in the sky!" Yelled Amexia. When Lithera looked up she saw a several fireballs, one of them were heading straight for them. Lithera immediately got her staff but soon saw something in the sky. _A woman!_ She fell several stories down but she landed perfectly fine, with a hex graph briefly appearing beneath her. She stomped on the ground and it was almost like an earthquake. She was extorting all of her energy but the result was sufficient, the meteors stopped in their tracks, slowly being raised in the air, dirt and cement flying up as well. She flexed her arms forward and the meteors were sent flying back. Amazing!

The woman, Claudia, held a scythe in her arm. Odd. She seemed to have summoned and created a huge golem. Wait, that was Aghlan!

BANG

Both Lithera and Amexia looked back to a fully geared Seevus, Parrish, and Cloyan. "Lithera! Amexia! Are you two alright?" Yelled out Seevus. "We're fine!" Replied Amexia who helped Lithera get dressed.

.

.

.

"GET OUT!" Yelled Lithera. Seevus sighed. Finally, Lithera was in her normal attire and Seevus ran over to both of them and guided them towards the hallways that were dark, the candles barely keeping any light, the main light coming from the explosions and fire currently happening from the garden. Honestly, this place was extremely dangerous in the dark. Lithera summoned a wisp to light up the path and they followed Cloyan since he knew this place like the back of his hand. "Come on!" Said Cloyan.

"Wait! I left my armor and Chainblades in my room." Said Amexia.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile**

* * *

 

"Its begun." A gruff voice called out.

"Yes my lord." Replied a hoarse voice, as if its throat was too dry for speech.

"They are going to take the secret path from the tunnel to just outside the gates of the

castle. I want you to ambush them there."

"Yes my lord." The hoarse voice repeated.

"And you better not fail me, Klaus, or Shakarr will hear about this."

"Yes my lord." Again.

**EPISODE 1 - THE NEW PROPOSITION - Part 1**

**END**


	2. Episode 1: The New Proposition Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is such a cruel place. A world that hates the brave, and punishes the heroes. A world where the gods themselves despise destiny. Two childhood best friends Seevus and Lithera must fight against this flow to fix the world that turns it's back on them, the very world that reminds them that the gods have the entire world to destroy them with, and the mortals only have themselves.  
> _  
> Seevus, Lithera, Parrish, Amexia, and Cloyan escape but is ambushed with no way of escape, they must fight this monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated. Finally. Gawd. This is unbeta'd as the rest of my work will be until I can find a beta-reader.

  
  
  
The tunnel was very dark, were it not for several wisps that Lithera had to conjure, even with the torch Cloyan held, it would've been impossible to spot the traps. The only thing audible is Parrish's greatsword grinding on the floor as he ran, footsteps, chains rumbling from Amexia, and metal clapping together from Seevus's armor and twin swords. It had been fifteen minutes when they finally reached the tunnel, despite the deepness of it, they were all still hearing the explosions and ground shaking. Ingkells was no where to be found, Claudia, that pretty maid, was helping in battle, no doubt responsible for a majority of the sounds above them. A incredibly bright light snapped Lithera out of her thinking.  
  
"We're here!" Called out Cloyan. Despite the bright light, it was still dark. As soon as they stepped out the sound of a loud clash and wind went past.  
  
 **WOSH WOSH**  
  
Two meteors from the front of the castle were flung behind the castle, nearly hitting them. One hit a large tree that fell straight for them. Everyone jumped ahead, dodging the tree that now covered the only escape from the castle. The second one hit another tree off in the distance, the flames from the large ball setting aflame to several trees in its wake. The fire started spreading. Quick.  
  
"Keep going!" Yelled out Cloyan who ran ahead while everyone was gazing at the fire spreading across the visible trees. Lithera and Seevus shared a look before running after Cloyan while Cloyan got hit with a black ball of fire right in the face.  
  
"What The Fuck?" Both Seevus and Parrish said in unison, Amexia gasped, and Lithera let out a soft "oh" that was not audible to even herself under the commotion.  
  
Suddenly, it was as if the very atmosphere itself changed, the moon gone, the sky appearing blood red, the fire around the trees which were individually falling down, the transition of pleasant grass to the scent of burnt wood. Interestingly, the trees and fire had managed to make a circle trapping Lithera, Seevus, Parrish, and Amexia in with a huge troll with giant horns that weren't proportional to his frame.  
  
The creature gargled a noise, which was definitely not Human in the least. Cloyan, who laid in the dirt, his face heavily bleeding, the black fire that had struck him seemed to have stopped. He was not moving, no doubt dead. The thought of Cloyan surviving and having to live with a destroyed face almost made Lithera weep for the man who no doubt was given compliments fairly often. But she put that out of her mind and looked to the creature. It raised its staff and multiple black fireballs came out nowhere and were aiming for everyone.  
  
Seevus was hit first. Shit! Lithera thought as she dodged the blackfire and slammed her staff on Seevus's stomach, incasing him in ice and putting off the fire.  
  
 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHH**  
  
Lithera saw the shadow on the ground appear and looked up to the creature preparing to slam the staff on both of them. From her perspective, it was like a skyscraper, the only thing visible under its large frame was it's white blood-thirsty eye. The staff was being swung down and Lithera wouldn't be able to move away fast enough or focus any spell.  
  
 **PLSHHHHHHHH BRRRR!**  
  
The staff narrowly missed Lithera and Seevus, a pair of chains that were tugging on it were enough to redirect the attack. Parrish let out a loud enraged scream as he swung his great-sword from the ground up, spinning twice, the first cut nearly cutting the creature's left arm off, the second strike cutting its chin up to its left eye, blood splattering everywhere as a loud pained grunt was released, the creature staggering back a bit. Parrish raised his weapon in the air and slammed his great-sword down to the ground, shaking everything, making Lithera fall down to his knees, Amexia barely kept her balance, and the creature falling to its knees. Parrish aimed his great-sword at the creatures stomach and charged forward.  
  
Just.  
  
A.  
  
Little.  
  
Closer.  
  
 **PFFFFFFFSSSSH**  
  
The creature regained its balance in time to swing its staff at Parrish, completely throwing him yards away. The large troll attempted to run after Parrish and land an additionally strike but Amexia threw both of her chainblades and it caught on the creatures injured arm and with a sharp tug, Amexia had ripped out its left arm. Howling in pain, the creature swung its staff at her direction and out came several black balls of fire. She dodged them and continued attacking the creature from a distance while dodging its attacks.  
  
Lithera turned to the unconscious Seevus and stared at his ice-encased body before getting up. She turned to see Parrish running behind the troll and jumping up in the air, raising his great-sword and slamming it downwards on the ground, cutting one of the troll's horns off and exposing its spine, black vicious blood oozed from the troll. It turned to strike Parrish but he simply went under it and swung his great-sword, cutting off one of its rib bones. Amexia then throw her chainblades at the creature, somehow, her chains tangled the creature all up, while Parrish stabbed its neck and ran out of the distance of the chains as Amexia retracted it and laid about fifty cuts that were bleeding heavily.  
  
 **CRACK**  
  
Lithera, turned back to Seevus, the ice was cracked and he was emerging from it, his top completely ruined, he discarded it and got up. Lithera summoned a corona and watched the blue orbs heal his burnt skin as if it never happened and sent the other orbs to Parrish and Amexia.  
  
Parrish and Amexia ran back to Lithera and Seevus and saw the creature let out a loud howl of pain. Finally, it raised its staff to charge up a black fire ball. The ball got larger, and larger, and larger, the size of a house. Lithera quickly started pumping in her mana into the staff and she focused her mind on creating a large wall of ice to defend against it.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" A demonic voice boomed out of the creature as it prepared to swing its staff but suddenly a barrage of ballista arrows from the air were closing in. Lithera had enough time, she swung her staff upward and created a large dome of ice to protect them from the arrows and a majority of the said arrows impaled the creature. Another gut wrenching scream and it finally dropped. Lithera signed, but Seevus coughed up blood. Lithera eyed him critically, Amexia narrowed her eyes, and Parrish gazed at him before trying to break open the ice. Lithera helped and the ice fell but as soon as it did, they noticed several guards from Rocheste.

"Thank god!" yelled out Lithera. A bit too soon.From the fires, about twenty trolls jumped out and killed the guards. Lithera grimaced, she heard Parrish growling behind her, chains rumbling as well. Seevus was quiet as he walked ahead. "Seev-" Seevus cut her off with a wave of his hand. His twin swords still on the ground. How was he going to fight without his weapons?  
  
The smaller trolls let out a warning growl. Seevus kept walking forward. Two of them ran to him and swung their blades. It was as if the world stopped, a sudden clairvoyance in his head that overwhelmed him. He was incredibly lucid, every move he made felt natural. He casually moved to the left avoiding the first one, and to the right, avoiding the second one. The other eighteen ran up to Seevus who grabbed the first one that ran to him and flung it at the one about to strike him, then leg sweeped another. Time seemed to have stopped again, he instantly knew what to do next. Seevus did a windmill and jumped on top of one before doing a flip with the troll in mid-air and slamming it down on the ten with a power he never knew he had before. The last six remaining charged at him, and once again, it felt as if time had stopped. He saw the closest one about to impale his chest, the second closest about to strike down, two fire balls in mid air from two other spell casting trolls, and the last two running to him. Seevus kicked the one closest and sent it flying, grabbed its weapon that flung in the air and the second one in half, and threw the his weapon to third one, impaling its head with enough force to push it back and impale the fourth one behind it. The fifth troll swung but Seevus narrowly dodged it by moving to the side. The last one ran up to Seevus but he grabbed its right arm and put his leg to its stomach and ripped it off. The troll howled in pain but Seevus grabbed it by the neck and snapped it's neck. The fifth one came back but Seevus threw the corpse in its hand at the fifth so hard that it cracked its skull.  
  
" _Your alone. Your always alone. Everyone sees you as a burden. Your just trash._ "  
"Im not trash."

  
" _How about it? It should be perfect to use as a slave._ "  
"Im not a slave."

  
" _Girl, two. Boy, one._ "  
"Im not a boy, I'm a man!"

  
" _… It would’ve been better if it were a girl._ "  
"IM A MAN!"

  
" _Honor! Father was a knight who coveted a lord’s position and was deposed. He’s an insurgent!_ "  
"No he wasn't! He was-"

  
" _Throw it away. Would a trash like you have any idea what kind of life I had because of my father?_ "  
"Your father was-"

  
" _Getting kicked by people as I begged, scrounging for food in garbage. If the kid next to me froze to death, I stole his clothes and spent the winter that way._ "  
"He was-!"

  
" _And you’re telling me honor? Pride? What use are they?_ "  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
" **A SOLDIER!!** "  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Seevus didn't recognize the exact moment when it had begun to rain, unable to distinguish the tears from the rain. He was oddly numb, any anger he held now gone, any emotion now gone. His twin blades now gone. The fire settled and perished under the rain, Seevus stood motionless. He saw Cloyan lay motionless, his face filled with nothing but blood. Seevus clenched both of his hands into a fist. He was holding something in his right hand. What was it? He pulled it up and what he saw was.  
  
  
  
 _ **A bloody shade**_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Episode 1 Finale - The new Proposition - Part 2**  
  
 **END**  
  
  
  



End file.
